the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suyin
Suyin — first seen in Archangel's Enigma Introduction Suyin is an angel, an Ancient and an artist-architect. She is the daughter of Lijuan's sister. She designed Lijuan's citadel. Suyin is presumed dead by her own hand via a suicide note found after her disappearance—but her body was never found.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Biography / History She has been held captive for a very long time in Lijuan's Citadel, which she herself designed a long time ago. Her wings repeatedly get clipped to keep her from flight—the swords used for the job hang on her wall as a taunt.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 She is currently training in Archangel Raphael's territory. Ascends and becomes archangel after Lijuan's death. Chooses China as her territory. About Species *Archangel Allegiance *Unknown yet *Was once cherished in Caliane's court Powers & Abilities * Artist * Architect Weaknesses * Wings cut off repeatedly. Occupation / Title / Position * Archangel of China * Architect—built Lijuan's Citadel * Artist Prisoner * Her wings were excised repeatedly, * Held prisoner in a room, unlocked, no escaping the palace. Designed For * Lijuan * Alexander Habitat / Residence / Origins * Lijuan's Citadel—her prison for centuries. * Amanat (formerly) * China Character / Personality / Motivations * Has a bright and gentle spirit. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * fears she'll end up like Lijuan * has strong will * determined to heal the damage to China done by Lijuan Physical Description *Resembles Lijuan *Ice white skin and hair *Cheekbones sharp as blades *Beauty spot under the corner of her left eye *Dark eyes *"A symphony of cold starlight" Love Interests *Aodhan Connections * Mother: sister of Lijuan * Aunt: Lijuan * Family: * Friends: Andromeda, Naasir * Torturer: Xi — excised her wings repeatedly * Allies: Andromeda, Naasir, Jason, Caliane, Avi, all Amanat * Enemies: Lijuan, Xi Other Details * Designed the citadel-home in which Lijuan resides and holds her prisoner in.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Her physical wounds will heal, and when she wakes, she’ll do so in a city where she was often a treasured guest before her imprisonment. Suyin has friends here who will protect her and help her heal wounds not so visible.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * She may die of sadness and loneliness, of an existence without hope.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 * Caliane says it is a kind of willing the self to end. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Lijuan's Citadel * Andromeda * Naasir * Keir * Jason * Xi * Amanat * Isabel * Avi * Cascade * Sleep * Caliane Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 8. Archangel's Enigma While Andromeda is being held captive, yet with the freedom to walk the halls of Lijuan's citadel, she marvels at Suyin's artwork and the design of the building itself.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Andromeda encounters her in her room, sketchbook in hand, led there by soft humming, and befriends her. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Naasir helps her escape with Andromeda. One wing had been revered that morning, so Naassir had to rebreak and bind there other wing before she could travel. She eventually passed out on the journey.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-14 Jason took her off their hands and brought her to Amanat.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Keir reported that Suyin had fallen into Anshara—the healing trance that Angels go into when badly injured due to having her wings severed repeatedly.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 12. Archangel's War Suyin is training in Archangel Raphael's territory. Quotes : “I was given the choice to Sleep or to die. And in this, I was . . . lucky, for others who helped build this citadel and thus knew its secrets, were all executed.” Sorrow in every part of her as she flipped a page and began to sketch again. “I chose to Sleep, but I wake every few hundred years to see if this prison I built has fallen and I can fly to freedom.” The quiet horror of her pain made Andromeda’s eyes sting. “Yet each time I wake, my aunt is more powerful, more a nightmare.” — Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 : Turning to pin her with those penetrating green eyes, Avi took his time to reply, but when he did, his tone was gentler. “Keir says it is the best thing for her. Her physical wounds will heal, and when she wakes, she’ll do so in a city where she was often a treasured guest before her imprisonment.” An unexpected touch on Andromeda’s hair, as a father might do to a child. “Have no fear, young one, Suyin has friends here who will protect her and help her heal wounds not so visible.” — Avi & AndromedaArchangel's Enigma, ch. 23 : “It appears immortals can die of sadness and loneliness, of an existence without hope. I never knew that.” ~ Isabel Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 : "Caliane says it is a kind of willing the self to end. It takes a long time, but Suyin has had millennia. She probably wouldn’t have woken from her next Sleep.” ~ Isabel Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Lijuan's Court Category:Amanat